world_of_cataclysmfandomcom-20200213-history
Versus Thread Rules
Introduction is a site where the members attempt to index the statistics of characters across different fictional franchises. As the site name implies, this also involves pitting fictional characters against each other. However, certain VS matches are done too often, while others are too controversial. Additionally, VS threads might be of sub-par quality. The managing staff has grown weary continuously deciding verdicts of controversial and sub-standard threads again and again, and hence have listed a few rules, to improve the quality of VS discussions. The listed rules are to be followed for versus threads, in addition to the site rules. The Rules * Kindly do not create spite or stomp threads, whether by tier, speed or an absurd difference in hax proficiency (that is, a very hax character vs one with little to no hax) unless the other character possesses abilities that compensate for this advantage. * When creating a versus thread, preferably add links to the relevant character profiles to make it easier to compare their abilities. * Remember to thoroughly read the basic statistics and powers of both profiles before posting on a versus thread. This prevents threads from becoming needlessly long and saves users the trouble of having to completely explain each character's powers and abilities for each and every thread. * Please state valid reasons for why a battle should go a certain way when posting in a versus thread. Meaning, don't simply say that a certain character wins and leave it at that. It makes your answer look unmotivated and turns it harder to decide the outcome. * It is strongly suggested to detail the scenario of the battle, by giving details such as a location, the method of victory (e.g. KO, death), whether the combatants have preparation time, are blood-lusted or in character, which version of the characters are being used, and so on. * If no other specifications are stated for the match, standard battle assumptions will be considered. * In "reality versus fiction" threads there are three possible setups: ** People fighting with their ideas. ** People destroying images and texts. ** The real world and fiction are regarded on equal terms. ** Only the third variant makes sense in a fighting context, and as such, the first two options are not to be considered. Read here for more information regarding the issue. * Regarding verdicts: ** The winner will be determined by the side having better constructive arguments, rather than one word/one sentence votes, which will be disregarded. *** However, one word/one sentence votes agreeing with another member's reasoning will be accepted as valid votes. ** For a verdict, there must be at least seven votes in favour of one character/team, with a minimum difference of three votes. Some examples: *** A final vote tally of 6-0 will be considered invalid. *** A final vote tally of 7-0 will be considered valid. *** A final vote tally of 7-4 will be considered valid. *** A final vote tally of 7-5 will be considered invalid. ** If both sides have equivalent posts with constructive arguments, the thread shall be deemed inconclusive. * It is not advised to create versus threads with characters in an ongoing series without, or severely lacking, quantifiable statistics. * Given the unfathomably extreme differences in scale between different characters in tiers High 1-B and 1-A, take note that fights between them demand considerable knowledge and analysis, and may often be impossible to determine due to insufficient information. * It is not allowed to create versus matches for tier 0 or High 1-A characters, as they are impossible to exactly evaluate, which turns any results inconclusive. * Please don't bump topics that have been inactive for over a month without a legitimate argument, and entirely avoid bumping topics that have been concluded. * Match-ups with equalized statistics (with the exception of speed) are not allowed, as they turn the entire tiering system unnecessary. * Although versus threads involving more than two characters are allowed for the sake of entertainment, they are not allowed to be added to any profiles, as they tend to be misleading. *It is not encouraged to create versus threads featuring more than one round, as they are too complicated for summarising the results to the respective character profiles in a simple manner. * Please do not create versus threads for characters without profiles in this wiki. Otherwise it is impossible for other users to verify a character's strengths and weaknesses. If you need help creating a profile, please visit the Official Profile Request Thread, and post reasoning regarding the statistics. For the same reasons, please do not create versus threads for characters who statistics are all rated as unknown. Note For the sake of variation, if you wish to be involved in versus threads, it is appreciated if you do not only participate in the ones featuring extremely popular characters. Other Rules *Site Rules *Editing Rules *Discussion Rules *Chat Rules Category:Important Category:General